


Hognosing Around

by Annika0130



Series: Dribble Drabble [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hognose Snake, Not Beta Read, References to dark past, Vet visit, feeding time, lamia bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: Gift Drabble for CrabbyMaiden! A good friend and mentor!Her prompt - ‘somebody write a lamia fic based off a dumbass hognose snake’
Relationships: Bitty/Reader
Series: Dribble Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040929
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Hognosing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/gifts).



The sight before me would have freaked out any lamia owner. 

Porky was limp and loosely coiled on the couch. Eyelights dark and tongue sticking out. Belly up in the show of death. 

And it would have scared me too. . . if not for one thing.

_ Porky was a Hognose Lamia. _

Reaching out I flipped him right side up. 

Only for him to twist in my hand, remaining flopped on his back when I finished the movement. 

Flipping him back and forth resulted in the same. My face hurt as I tried not to laugh. 

Eventually I gave up. Lifting him in the air as a stiff slinky. 

He held onto his instinctive reaction until he found himself submerged in warm water. 

A rising hiss broke the illusion, Porky flailing as he reoriented himself. Clinging and slithering onto the rock anchor in the middle of the shallow bath. 

His little grumpy scowl tried to scorch me to death as I peeled him out of his jacket. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t play dead for a  _ bath _ of all things.” I tease. 

Little sockets narrowed in a sharp glare as he slunk back into the water. Tiny bubbles rising as he grumbled underwater.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You’ve  _ GOT _ to be kidding me.” I deadpanned, staring at the hissing vivarium. 

Standing in my bedroom at three in the morning,  _ AWAKE _ mind you, was not how I wanted to wake this morning. 

**_HHHhhHHIIIISSSSSSsssssSSSSSSS!!!~~~_ **

“Don’t hiss at me!” I bit out, reaching into the glass cage. Lifting up the fake wooden hide in the corner. Revealing the bright red lamia Bitty I lived with. 

“Fucckk ovff!” The little guy demanded in his hissy speech. 

“You first! Stop hissing at the thunder! It’s not going to hurt you!” 

As if to prove me wrong, the lights flickered out. 

An instant later a scaley rope crawled up my arm in a flash. The small bundle of bones curling around my neck.

Sighing, I set the hide back down. I wasn’t going to get any more sleep until the storm died. 

“Come on Porky, let’s see what’s on the TV.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Come on! It’s just the vet! You’ve seen them a dozen times already!” I say exasperated to the hissy pocket of my jacket. 

“NNnnnoooooo!!!~” The scaly whine echoed ( _ Again _ )

Grumbling I just take the jacket and turn the pocket inside out with a few shakes sending Porky tumbling out. 

He balls up, hissing at the vet. Who looks on kindly.

“More energetic I see. That’s good. I’ma start our exam and we’ll get you out of here in no time buddy.” 

The vet smartly reached out with the leather glove-covered hand first. Porky’s fangs latching onto the protective material as the vet used their other hand to look him over. 

Inspecting his scales and face for mites. Looking for abnormal bumps. Weighing him. Checking the inside of his mouth for infection-

  
  
“And he’s good!” The vet exclaimed, letting Porky wiggle free of the prying hand. Proceeding to slither her way. 

As the little lamia hid under my hand, “He’s finally at a healthy state again.Good work. For where you found him, I admit I didn’t think he’d get this far.” The vet went on.

_ Pouring rain, a wet and crumpled Porky’s BBQ takeout box. Such weak hisses as I lifted the lid- _

“There were a few moments I was worried. . . But my little guy’s a fighter.” I say, petting over the now purring Bitty absorbing my body heat. 

“Indeed. Let me know if anything changes of course, but you’re all set!” They send us all. 

It’s as I drive home that Porky peeks his head out of my pocket. “Mustard!” He demands in that little voice of his- 

  
  
_ -and my heart melts all over again _ .

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ Boop _

“SSsstop it!” Porky squealed from his place in my hand. 

_ Boop _

“NNNYAAHHH!!” he jerked back, rubbing over his nose where I’d booped him. 

_ Boop _

With some hissing, he started balling up. Sheltering under his own scales. 

_ Boo- _

In the flash of a strike, Porky has jumped out. Digging his fangs into my finger in a punishing bite. 

I forced myself to hold still. Not wanting to break a fang or something if I broke free. 

I didn’t have to wait long anyway, Porky releasing me an instant later. Pouting and grumpy as he slithered into his Hide on my desk. 

Dressing the bite, I didn’t need antivenom like other lamia owners sometimes did. But the bite would be irritating for some time. 

Returning to my desk with a bottlecap of mustard, I gifted the offering to the burrow. Letting Porky take it as it is. 

It was only sometime later, distracted by worksheets, that I felt something against my finger. 

Porky, headbutting and rubbing his face over the digit. 

With a little flick, I  _ Boop _ , and- 

“ _ NNNYYYAAAAHHHHH~~ _ ” The little cry sounded, Porky shaking his head before going back to headbutting my hand.

. . .

_ Boop _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was feeding time for a little certain Lamia.

Raw chicken, in small chunks. Quail eggs, raw and still in shell. Mustard, in a tiny dish. 

All three carried to Porky’s vivarium. Placed two securely in the floor substrate. The third held in my hand, for now. 

The small ecosystem was quiet. You’d think it was empty. Until-

_ A flash of red lunging at the prey. _

The lamia coiling around the food bowl. Claiming one of the chicken bits. Claws tearing into it as he drowned it in mustard. 

  
  
Only when it was dripping with the condiment, did he shove it in his mouth. Jaw working almost impossibly wide. Swallowing it down. 

The process repeated until all the chicken was all gone. Then all that remained was the remnants of mustard. But not even that was spared. He dunked his head in the dish, lapping up the sauce like it was ambrosia. 

Everything cleared, the Lamia turned. Slithering up to the glass wall where I was watching. 

  
  
Eyelights only thin slits, full predator mode as he chirped. Wanting more.    
  


Thus went in the quail eggs. Porky’s claws turned on the quail eggs almost before I cleared my hand. Cracking open the shell to slurp down the bounty inside.    
  


It was then, full and sated, that Porky lazily slithered over to his heat rock. To sun himself under the lap as he digested. 

I picked up the discarded dishes. Bringing them back to wash. Content purrs following me.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I watch a video on my phone- 

  
  
_ Porky, flicking his tongue at the little turtle dish full of sand. His bones naked for once. He shoves a hand into the course material. Pushing it about with keen interest.  _

_ With a chirup, he shoves in head-first. Tail wiggling as he buried himself in the sand.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ In a mere moment, there’s nothing left to see of him. Just a line shifting under the sand.  _

_ A tiny skull pops up. The rest of him from the neck down remaining hidden.  _

_ His slitted eyes close, tiny purrs rising.  _

_ Tiny happy bitty. _

Looking from my prone to the table in front of me. The exact same scene playing out on the table. 

The sand dish I’d long used for Porky’s sand burying, filled with new sand. The Lamia’s head poked out as the rest remained submerged.

With a breathy laugh, I turn back to my phone. 

  
  
He was going to be there for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It’s again, stuck awake in the middle of the night, scrolling through the internet on my phone. I peer to where Porky has curled up in the hollow of my chest. Tiny snores rising from every breath.    
  
He’s made my life so much better. Makes a girl wonder just who saved who? 

Giving in, I scritch that one spot on the back of his skull. Little snores turning into a louder purr. Little claws pawing in his sleep. 

_ Stay with me for life, ok? _

I plead silently, pushing my prayer to the universe. 

_ Stay _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first of many future drabbles~ 
> 
> I’d like to bonk CrabbyMaiden with love and adoration- 
> 
> She’s been a great inspiration and teacher as I developed my writing. 
> 
> Feel free to go check out her fics!


End file.
